Mágoas e Tristezas
by Sandra Pereira
Summary: tudo corria bem, a galáxia fora vencida, mas mal elas sabiam que o seu futuro estava prestes a mudar radicalmente. esta é a minha primeira fic, não me matem!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Tinham-se passado alguns anos desde a batalha contra a galáxia, Bunny tinha melhorado um pouco as suas notas, com a ajuda da Ami, Gonçalo foi para médico tal como era o seu sonho, a Rita tornou-se sacerdotisa no templo do seu avô, a Ami, tal como o Gonçalo, tornou-se médica no hospital onde a sua mãe trabalhava, a Joana tornou-se um actriz famosa e a Maria tornou-se uma estrela a nível da cozinha e abriu um restaurante, a Mariana como seria de esperar tornou-se uma violinista, a Haruca tornou-se uma corredora de carros, a Susana dedicou-se à astrologia, a Octávia tornou-se uma jovem repórter e a Chibiusa decidiu regressar ao futuro para junto dos seus pais.  
Bunny, passado um mês da sua "última" batalha contra a galáxia, decidiu contar aos seus pais e ao seu irmão que era a navegante da lua, mas estes não acreditaram, chegando a pensar que ela precisava de acompanhamento psiquiatra.  
Apesar disso, as navegantes estavam felizes e cada vez estavam mais unidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:** peço imensas desculpas por demorar muito tempo a postar, mas com a escola não dava tempo.

Agora, agradecendo aos reviews:

**Leninhaa':**querida leninha, obrigada pelo elogio. não era uma má ideia fazermos uma historia em conjunto, até porque tu conheces todos os meus projectos!!!

**Princesa Rebecca Chiba: **obrigada pelo teu apoio. por enquanto a historia está escrita ate ao capitulo 7, mas até ai é só ver se as ideias me faltam.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Véspera de um acontecimento à muito esperado

Era a véspera da Primavera, mas também a véspera de um acontecimento muito importante para Bunny e Gonçalo, o seu casamento. Estes escolheram esta data por ser o início da Primavera onde tudo floresce e se renova, as flores, as árvores e o acasalamento dos animais.

Bunny estava sentada no seu quarto a pensar no seu casamento, enquanto sentia um misto de sentimentos: medo, nervosismo, amor, felicidade, ... e a relembrar os seus feitos com Gonçalo e a sua total recusa em casar-se mais cedo com Gonçalo alegando que era nova demais para casar, como Gonçalo era paciente decidiu esperar que a sua amada "crescesse" para fazer de novo o tal pedido em que comprometeriam as suas vidas e em que juntariam para sempre o seu amor.  
Enquanto estava a pensar, Bunny adormeceu aguardando o dia que se seguiria.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A:** como o capitulo anterior era demasiado pequeno eu vou postar mais alguns hoje.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - O Casamento de Bunny

Bunny acorda pela 1ª vez, com o tocar do seu despertador, pois estava muito ansiosa e muito sensível. Levanta-se, vai-se lavar e no fim telefona às suas amigas para a ajudarem a preparar-se e a vestir para o casamento.

Por fim, alguém bate à porta e Sra. Tsukino vai abrir.

-Bom dia, meninas! - cumprimenta a Sra. Tsukino

-Bom dia Sra. Tsukino! - responderam-lhes elas.

-A Bunny já está a pé? - pergunta Rita.

-Por incrível que pareça hoje acordou a horas!

-Coitadinha deve ser do stress. - defende a Ami.

-Sim, tens razão Ami, eu também estava assim no dia do meu casamento. - relembra a mãe de Bunny.

-Obrigado Sra. Tsukino por nos receber, mas podemos entrar? - pergunta Joana.

-Claro, entrem e vão ter com a Bunny que ela está no seu quarto!

Entretanto, no quarto de Bunny, esta estava a entrar em pânico, porque pensa que as suas amigas nunca mais chegam e, que ela ia chegar atrasada ao seu próprio casamento. Alguém bate à porta e esta vai abrir.

-Bom dia! - cumprimentam as suas melhores amigas.

Bunny começa a chorar de alívio.

-Lá está ela a chorar! - replica Rita.

-Deixa-a estar, é normal pois é o dia mais feliz da sua vida. - disse a Maria sorrindo.

-Mas se ela continua a chorar fica com uma cara horrível! - exclamou escandalizada a Joana.

-Vá lá Bunny limpa-me essas lágrimas que te vão estragar a pele. - disse a Ami tentando fazer com que a Bunny parasse de chorar.

Esta por saber que o que a Ami dizia era verdade parou de chorar para alívio de todas.

-Assim está melhor. Agora vamos maquilhar-te para pareceres uma verdadeira princesa! - disse a Joana.

Lá foram elas para o quarto de banho maquilhar a Bunny e, quando terminaram esta estava uma autêntica princesa, lábios com um rímel cor-de-rosa, uma sombra azulada pouco carregada para dar mais beleza aos olhos de Bunny, e uma base aplicada ao de leve para não envelhecer muito a pele de Bunny.

-Meninas, agora só falta o vestido! - disse a Maria.

Todas seguiram Bunny e foram ter a uma salinha muito pequenina e acolhedora, onde o seu vestido estava pousado numa cadeira. Este era rosa claro com reflexos brancos, era de alças com um decote em V e era justo até às ancas, para realçar as formas de Bunny.

A cerimónia vai realizar-se no templo do avó da Rita e, o copo de água também.

Mariana disse que a sua prenda de casamento era tocar violino durante o copo de água. Susana iria buscar Chibiusa ao futuro, para esta assistir ao casamento dos seus pais e ser a menina das alianças.

Bunny convidou Seya, Taiki e Yaten para o seu casamento, só que estes não viriam, porque tinham de ficar no seu planeta a resolver uns problemas que lá tinham aparecido.

A Haruca iria conduzir o carro que levaria Bunny para o seu casamento.

Entretanto, quando faltavam 15 minutos para a cerimónia, Haruca toca à campainha e diz à noiva para descer.

Chegada a hora começa o casamento e, Bunny entra na igreja com um enorme e bondoso sorriso na cara que cativa todos os convidados. Gonçalo já lá estava, com um fato preto e um lacinho no pescoço, muito contente.

O sacerdote que celebraria a união do casal era o avô da Rita que estava muito contente, porque não é todos os dias que um casamento se realiza no seu templo e, com alguma sorte poderia conseguir arranjar algum ajudante entre os convidados.

A Chibiusa como é a menina das alianças vai toda sorridente atrás de sua mãe vestida da mesma maneira que esta, só que a única diferença é que o vestido da Chibiusa tinha um tom de rosa um pouco mais escuro.

As madrinhas, que eram as suas quatro melhores amigas, também estavam muito bonitas. A Ami ia com um vestido simples azul para combinar com a cor do seu cabelo, a Rita ia com um vestido vermelho decotado, a Joana ia com um vestido laranja cheio de folhos e a Maria ia com um vestido verde sem alças.

O padrinho seria o Mário, este estava quase igual ao Gonçalo, a única diferença era que este não tinha um lacinho.

Chegada ao altar Bunny sente-se mal disposta e começa a tremer devido ao nervosismo. Ela só aguardava pelo momento em que ela e Gonçalo diriam o tão esperado sim.

O casalinho começa a dizer os seus votos, só que sentem um mal-estar e, nisto a Rita desmaia. Bunny preocupada interrompe a cerimónia e pede a Maria para levar a Rita lá para fora. Maria assim o faz e Bunny, que entretanto tinha ido buscar um copo de água, mete-lhe um pouco de água na boca e limpa-lhe o suor que tinha começado a aparecer na testa desta.

Passados alguns minutos, Rita acorda.

- Rita o que é que te aconteceu? - perguntaram-lhe a Bunny e a Maria.

-Não se preocupem foi só uma queda de tensão. - responde-lhes ela

Rita sabia que não devia preocupar Bunny neste dia tão feliz para ela mas, a verdade é que Rita tinha tido uma premonição em que via a Ami a morrer por causa de um novo inimigo que não conhecia. Ela quando teve esta visão começou a tremer e desmaiou.

-Vamos continuar a cerimónia meninas? - perguntou-lhes Rita com um sorriso forçado na cara - Não deves deixar o Gonçalo pendurado no altar.

-Tens razão, mas tens a certeza que já te sentes melhor? - perguntou Bunny a sorrir.

-Tenho, vá não te preocupes isto já me passou. - responde-lhe Rita.

Assim foi, a Bunny entrou e fez os seus votos para com Gonçalo e, este fez os dele para com ela. O sacerdote disse que agora o noivo já podia beijar a noiva. Gonçalo beijou a Bunny tão apaixonadamente que as meninas ficaram muito contentes pelo amor que os unia.

---------------------------------

No copo de água, a Bunny e o Gonçalo já estavam a ficar um bocado fartos das felicitações que os convidados vinham dar.

Como prometido, a Mariana começou a tocar uma melodia alegre no seu violino e, Gonçalo para ter um momento de privacidade com Bunny convidou-a para dançar.

A Rita sentia-se sozinha pois todas as outras tinham par menos ela. A Ami estava a dançar com o irmão da Bunny, o Chico, a Maria estava a dançar com o Mário, a Joana feita descarada convidou um rapaz para dançar. Nisto, chega o Fernando e pergunta-lhe:

-Dá-me a honra desta dança menina Ritinha?

-Claro, com prazer! - respondeu-lhe.

A Haruca que estava a ver a Mariana a tocar decidiu sentar-se à beira da Chibiusa e da Octávia, que estavam a conversar.

-Então meninas não arranjaram par para dançar? - perguntou a Haruca piscando-lhes o olho.

-**N**ã**o!** - responderam as duas em conjunto.

-**Se bem que se o Hélios aqui estivesse eu dançaria com ele.** - diz Chibiusa a sonhar.

-É verdade, nunca mais ouvi falar dele o que é que lhe aconteceu Chibiusa? - perguntou a Octávia.

-**Depois da batalha contra a Nehelenia, foi para Elision reconstruir o seu mundo, mas agora não tenho tido mais notícias dele.** - declara Chibiusa tristemente.

-Não te preocupes ele está bem.

-**Tens a certeza Haruca?**

-Tenho sim.

------------------------------------

-Oh Gonçalo, este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

-Também é o meu, minha flor.

-Onde vamos passar a nossa lua-de-mel?

-Gostavas de visitar a Europa?

-Claro! Que tal irmos a Paris?

-Se tu assim o desejas, por mim tudo bem.

-És tão bom para mim Gonçalo!

-Porque tu o mereces Bunny.

----------------------------------

-Queres que eu te vá buscar alguma coisa para beberes Maria?

-Se não te importares Mário.

-Para mim tudo bem.

-És muito querido para mim Mário!

-Obrigado pelo elogio. Mas o que queres beber?

-Pode ser uma cerveja.

-Vê lá se não te embebedas. - diz Mário a sorrir.

-Se me embebedar, acho que tenho quem tome conta de mim!!!

O Mário envergonhado vai buscar as bebidas. E pelo caminho encontra o Fernando e a Rita a dançarem.

-Olá Mário, não me digas que deixaste a Maria pendurada.

-Não Rita, vou só buscar umas bebidas.

-Ah, assim já fico mais descansada.

Nisto, Rita desmaia outra vez. Na sua premonição, ela vê não só a Ami, mas também todas as guerreiras navegantes que protegem a princesa a desfalecerem.

Fernando e Mário vêem-na a gemer e a contorcer-se e correm a chamar a Maria, a Ami, a Joana, a Bunny e as Outer.

Mariana, quando chegou ao local, suspeitou logo o que se passava pois também tivera um sonho perturbador e, se este fosse real ela pensou que a Rita também o saberia devido aos seus poderes.

Susana que estava na casa de banho, foi chamada pela Chibiusa e, esta contou-lhe o sucedido. As duas foram a correr em direcção ao amontoado de pessoas que se tinham juntado à volta de Rita.

Bunny tentava abrir caminho e a dizer para as pessoas se afastarem para darem espaço para a Rita respirar.

No meio desta confusão toda, Rita acorda a chorar (o que não era característico nela) e diz para a deixarem em paz porque tinha de ir à casa de banho.

Na casa de banho

-Rita, posso entrar? - pergunta a Mariana.

-Eu já disse para me deixarem em paz! - responde Rita zangada.

-Eu sei o que se passou contigo.

-Sabes?

-Se for o que eu estou a pensar, sei.

-No que é que estás a pensar?

-Que tiveste uma premonição tal como eu.

-Sim, tive e o que eu vi afligiu-me tanto. - diz Rita a chorar. - Não quero que seja outra vez como quando enfrentamos a Galáxia, em que a nossa princesa teve de se defender sozinha e, em que eu pensei que somos umas inúteis ao morrermos assim, daquela maneira.

Mariana começa a tranquilizar Rita fazendo-lhe festas na cabeça.

-Rita foi muito difícil para todas nós e sei que todas já pensamos que somos inúteis. Mas prometo que desta vez será diferente pois tentaremos todas passar à nossa fase de eternal. Penso que o que vimos é o que acontecerá se não evoluirmos e, quanto mais rápido melhor.

-Agora que falas nisso Mariana, eu lembro-me que os fatos da minha premonição eram iguais aos que tínhamos quando enfrentámos a Galáxia.

-Eu também reparei na mesma coisa.

-Vá eu tenho de ir contar às outras, excepto à Bunny porque não lhe quero estragar o casamento, o que me aconteceu.

-Está bem. Vamos lá então.

---------------------------

-Rita está tudo bem contigo? É a segunda vez que desmaias hoje! Estou tão preocupada. - diz Bunny aflitíssima.

-Não te preocupes Bunny. É que eu hoje ainda não comi nada por isso desmaiei. Vai lá dançar com o Gonçalo.

-Está bem, mas quero que tu comas alguma coisa está bem?

-Está bem.

A Bunny foi então dançar com o seu noivo. A Ami dirige-se à Rita.

-Tu a mim não me convences, nota-se bem que estavas a mentir Rita. Isso é muito feio…

-Tem calma eu já vos explico tudo com a ajuda da Mariana, eu só não queria afligir mais a Bunny. - diz-lhes Rita. - É assim, eu a primeira vez que desmaiei tive um sonho muito perturbador eu que eu te via a ti Ami a morrer. E agora, quando desmaiei tive uma premonição ainda mais forte, em que eu nos via a todas a desfalecer, excepto a Bunny, por isso estou com medo por nós todas.

-E é assim, em ambos os sonhos nós notámos que os nossos fatos não mudaram, por isso nós achamos que se evoluirmos para a fase eternal não acontecerá o que a Rita acabou de presenciar.

-Acho que têm razão! Pelo meu raciocínio também me parece que sim.

-A minha cabeça já anda às voltas de tanto raciocinar. Vamos mas é divertirmo-nos!

-Só tu Joana para pensares em divertires-te numa situação destas!

-Mas também não queremos que a Bunny se preocupe, por isso vamos disfarçar e toca a dançar.

-A Maria tem razão vamos desanuviar.

-Meninas se não se importam eu vou voltar para o portão do tempo.

-**Está bem Susana. Olha, podes levar-me de volta para o futuro, é que eu tenho de pesquisar uma coisa.**

-Em que é que estás a pensar Chibiusa?

-**Eu depois digo-vos.**

**-A**d**e**u**s**!

Bunny começou a ficar com sono e começou a dizer ao Gonçalo que queria ir embora. Sendo assim, estes foram para um hotel que tinham alugado para passar a noite.

Gonçalo pegou ao colo a Bunny e levou-a até à cama, tirou-lhe o vestido e tirou o seu fato e deitou-se à beira dele e começaram a fazer amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A:** aqui vai mais um. é o penultimo que vou colocar hoje.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Um (re)encontro

Era dia de partida para Paris, e Bunny e Gonçalo esperavam impacientemente o avião que já se tinha atrasado mais de uma hora.

-Gonçalo, tenho de ir à casa de banho. Eu já volto está bem?

-Está bem, vai lá e não te demores muito.

-Então até já.

Bunny desata a correr e ao avistar as casas de banho vai de encontro a um rapaz e, caiem os dois no chão.

-Desculpe! - disse Bunny desajeitadamente - A culpa é toda minha. Está bem?

-Não tem importância. Eu também não estava a ver para onde ia. A senhora também está bem?

-Eu estou muito bem….Ohhhh!

Bunny reparou que conhecia aquela cara e aquela voz, apesar de já terem passado mais de 7 anos.

-Seya és mesmo tu?

Bunny agarra-se ao pescoço de Seya.

Seya estava com o cabelo um pouco mais curto, estava mais alto e mais bonito.

-O que fazes aqui, Bunny?

-Estou à espera do avião para ir para Paris passar a minha lua-de-mel com o Gonçalo. E tu?

-Acabei de chegar com o Taiki e o Yaten da Suiça, fomos dar um concerto para festejar-mos a reabertura da nossa carreira como cantores e, agora ia à casa de banho.

-Mas vocês não estavam ocupados no vosso planeta?

-Viemos à Terra falar com vocês do que se está lá a passar e, enquanto isso cantamos.

-Mas o que é que vocês nos vieram contar?

"-Informamos os senhores passageiros que o voou que partirá para Paris acabou de chegar."

-Ai meu deus! Estou atrasada! Tenho de ir Seya.

-Adeus Bunny.

Bunny vai-se embora e vai ter com Gonçalo, porque tinha perdido toda a vontade de ir à casa de banho ao ver Seya e ao lembrar-se do tempo em que Gonçalo tinha ido para a América, e Seya a reconfortou.

-Então Bunny já foste à casa de banho?

-Não cheguei a ir, pelo caminho fui contra um rapaz e qual não é o meu espanto quando reparo que o rapaz era o Seya.

-O Seya? O que faz ele aqui?

-Pelo que percebi veio falar connosco sobre uma coisa muito importante que tinha acontecido no seu planeta, mas não me chegou a dizer o que era e, aproveitou para recomeçar a sua carreira como cantor com o Yaten e o Taiki.

-Mas o que será que ele queria dizer-nos?

-Não sei, mas também agora não interessa, não é Gonçalinho?

-É minha querida Bun, logo que regressemos vamos perguntar o que ele queria.

-Ahhh!!! Estamos aqui a falar e o avião quase a partir!

Desataram a correr e chegam a tempo, apesar de o avião já estar quase a partir.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 - A lua-de-mel da navegante

Tinham acabado de chegar a Paris, depois de terem passado algumas horas dentro do avião, e foram para o hotel onde iriam ficar, que era de 4 estrelas.

Deitaram-se cedo e, como estavam um pouco cansados da viagem adormeceram logo.

No dia seguinte, decidiram ir visitar as maravilhas de Paris. Começaram pelo museu do Louvre, de seguida foram à Torre Eiffel e depois foram dar uma volta de barco no rio Sena.

Quando regressaram ao hotel, já era de noite, foram comer e, depois Bunny foi tomar banho. Como cabeça no ar que era esqueceu-se da toalha no quarto e disse ao Gonçalo para a trazer. Ele estava a despir-se, portanto foi-lhe dar a toalha semi-nu. Bunny já estava a tremer de frio quando ele lhe trouxe a toalha e como Gonçalo reparou nisso, começou a abraçá-la para a aquece-la.

Começaram a beijar-se lentamente, e depois intensamente. Ela estava toda molhada, mas isso não o impediu de pegar nela ao colo e levá-la até à cama. Continuaram a beijar-se loucamente, até que estes beijos se tornaram em carícias e Bunny começou a desapertar os botões das calças de Gonçalo e tirou-lhas, assim como aos boxers, e Gonçalo começou a penetrá-la intensamente como se fosse a última vez. De tão esgotados que estavam, adormeceram agarrados um ao outro e nus.

No dia seguinte, eles foram à Disneyland e divertiram-se o dia todo a andar na montanha russa, a ver o cortejo, entre outras coisas.

Já esfomeados, foram comer gelados e Bunny pediu, num inglês muito desajeitado, um gelado com três bolas: uma de chocolate, outra de nata e outra de morango. Gonçalo pediu um simples de nata.

Bunny estava quase a acabar de comer o gelado, quando sente uma enorme dor a espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo. Cai no chão e desesperadamente começa a chorar e a gritar.

-Bunny, o que é que tens meu amor? - pergunta-lhe Gonçalo aflito.

Várias pessoas começaram a agrupar-se à volta de Bunny para ver porque estava assim.

-Eu não sei! - diz Bunny num sussurro, com muito custo. - Dói-me o corpo todo, parece que fui atropelada.

-Pronto, não te esforces muito.

-Eu sinto-me mal, sinto um aperto no coração, como se esta dor não me pertencesse. Isto já me aconteceu várias vezes, mas nunca com esta intensidade. Às vezes sentia uma faca cortar-me, mas ia ver a minha mão e esta estava bem, sem nenhum ferimento e, parava de doer num instante, mas desta vez dói muito. - diz Bunny muito fraca e a chorar.

Mal acaba de pronunciar estas palavras, Bunny desmaia. Gonçalo pega a sua amada ao colo, vira-se para a multidão que estava a assistir a esta cena, que ela se encontrava bem, que era só apenas do stress. Com este argumento as pessoas começaram a dispersar-se.

Gonçalo começa a caminhar com Bunny, para o hotel onde tinham ficado hospedados. Este sabia que não valeria a pena ir a um hospital, pois tinha o pressentimento de que os médicos não conseguiriam diagnosticar nada nela.

Ele chega ao hotel e dirige-se ao quarto, onde deita Bunny confortavelmente na cama. Começa a afastar-lhe os cabelos que esta tinha à frente dos olhos e percebe que as pálpebras se mexem muito, como se Bunny estivesse a sonhar, provavelmente com um monte de bolos, pensava ele. Gonçalo decide ir ver televisão, enquanto Bunny não acordasse.

Com o que é que a Bunny estará a sonhar?


End file.
